


Writhe

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She loved that they had time to draw this out.





	Writhe

They were beautiful sounds. A collection of “please”, “don’t stop”, and “Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.” She allowed herself a moment to absorb it, to revel at the sounds coming out of Clary’s mouth. She turned her attention back to Clary’s nipple, sucking it into her mouth. Clary whimpered. She had been playing with them for a long time, refusing to move downwards until Clary was a desperate mess.

 

When she judged her ready, she began moving her mouth down her body. She paused frequently, a soft bite, or sucking hard to leave her marks. She like that Clary would have a reminder on her skin, would think of her, her mouth, when she saw the bruises.

 

She loved that they had the time to draw this out. It had been hard, recently, for anything but a quick fuck, frantic fingers trying to get each other off as quickly as possible. She preferred this, Clary on edge for ages, her pleasure fully in Izzy’s control. It was something she would never tire of.

 

Finally she reached clit, choosing to bypass it and go for her lips. Clary gave a whine as she kissed them, softly, before letting her tongue out to taste. God, did she taste heavenly. She dipped her tongue between them, sliding up the folds. She would never get enough of this. She teased her, letting her tongue trail upwards, nearly reaching her clit, letting her breath ghost over it, while smoothing her hands down her thighs. She waited for Clary to start begging again, then she darted her tongue out to lick.

 

Clary writhed. Izzy knew everything she liked, every way to move her tongue to make her fall apart. With how worked up she was it didn’t take long, only minutes until Clary was shaking and coming.

 

She trailed her lips back up her body until she reached her mouth and pulled her into a slow, lazy kiss, letting Clary taste herself. The blissed out expression on Clary’s face after she came would always be one of the best things she had ever seen.

 

She smiled at her, lovingly, and Clary smiled back. She couldn’t imagine anything better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd attempt at writing smut. Hopefully it's a bit better than the last two. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome (especially on this).


End file.
